Beast Girl
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: Jesse's life was changed literally by the cloud. She will be put to the test physically and mentally. Will these powers help her, or will they be the result of her death. Read to find the pairings. Rated for little cursing and figting.
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Girl**

**Ok this is probably going to be a good story because I have the movie. As for my other stories try to check them out there good to. As for this story its going to be a good one to write about. It's also going to be a Johnny x Oc story. Enjoy the story please. And there may be just a few changes.**

**Chapter 1 **

Reed Richards a man of science and chemistry, along with his friend Ben Grimm a strong yet compassionate man head up to a building where they were suppose to get into a rocket. They were moments ago talking about a cloud in space was said to have changed man. They were going into space to see if that were true. Some time ago they met a man called Victor Von Doom that was the person organizing this whole project.

When upon exiting Reed Steps out and Ben follows. After a while they meet there friend and coworker Sue Storm and they head to a elevator to go downstairs to lobby.

When in the elevator they start off with a eerie silence with the three of them in there.

"You sure about this, Reed?" Sue asked Reed with a bit of uncertainty laced in. Reed just nodded trying not to make eye contact. Sue was Reeds first love, but it ended some time ago and she was with Victor now.

Then Reed speaks up "those solar winds are flaring, but I factored them into my coordinates" he says calmly but was interrupted by Sue. "I was talking about us working together" Sue said as she keeps her eyes on Reed but he's clearly uncomfortable with her staring at him. "Well, uh, based on our history...you can handle the biogenetics, and I'll focus on the molecular physics. Or, um, maybe I should take the biotech, you work the microscopes, since you have some background in electropho-" but he's still interrupted as she looks at him with an annoyed look. "Right that's exactly what I meant" Sue says with a displeased tone. But she shakes her head and Reed looks at her with a look of what did I do wrong. Ben just looking at his friend and patting him on the shoulder. Then he says to Reed "way to not over think it" then he turns to Sue "when do we leave?". Sue just smiles "I'll schedule the launch call me in the morning to talk about resources and crew" she says and hands him a business card. Reed asks "As far as crew I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission. But Sue answers his question "well, he's welcome to ride shotgun, but we already have a pilot on our payroll you remember my brother Johnny...".

The Next day is launch day and Ben and Reed are waiting to go into the spacecraft.

"UNCLE BEN". Ben turns around to see who yelled his name and was caught in a big hug by a woman around 22 years old. The woman had dark brown hair with blue eyes and was about 5.7 in height but her height was nothing compared to her strength. When Ben put her down he was greeted with a familiar face then it hit him like bricks. "Jesse is that you, I haven't seen you in 5 years" he said happily while hugging her again. Reed obviously feeling left out "um who is she Ben" he asked trying to get some answers. Now Ben knew he needed answers "Reed this is my niece Jesse, Jesse this is Reed my friend". Jesse's eyes light up with excitement and rushes over to shake his hand. "Are you really THE Reed Richard , I love your books" she exclaimed happily.

Then Ben remembered "hey Jesse what are you doing here".

Jesse looked happy "well duh, I work here as a design architect for Von Doom".

"But that still doesn't explain why your going into space with us" Ben said.

"Well I designed the thing and I would love to see how it is" Jesse replied.

"What made you work for Doom Jesse" Reed asked out of curiosity.

"Pays good I guess, but I don't like him" Jesse said while shrugging.

"Ha ha, that's Jesse alright, good to see you haven't changed" Ben said while patting Jesse.

"What do you mean by that Ben" Reed asked again.

At this Ben chuckled and Jesse smiled knowing her uncle Ben was going to tell Reed, But Jesse trusted reed since Reed was a friend of Ben.

"Jesse worries about her work and family first and boy's are the last thing on her mind" Ben said.

When they arrived at the launch floor they saw Sue waiting for them with some sort of suits in her hands.

"Hey Sue, what do you have there" Jesse said while looking curiously at the suits.

"Hey Jess, and to answer your question these are our suits for when we're in space" Sue replied.

When the Girls went to try on there suits Jesse noticed that the suit was a little revealing. Jesse thought she looked ridicules like one of those pencil thin models. She sighed knowing that if she wanted to go into space she would have to wear one. When Jesse came out she saw Sue sitting waiting for her.

"This thing looks ridicules on me" Jesse said.

"It looks good on you, but don't appreciate it being this tight" Sue questioned.

"Come on let get the guys" Jesse said while walking to the door and putting a fur coat on (think Hinata off of Naruto).

When the two of them walked over to meet them Jesse spotted a guy around her age tormenting Ben. Oh no she thought knowing that this guy was not going to live the next day knowing her uncle.

That's when he spotted her and walked over to her trying to act cool.

"They also are sending up a fine young lady to, wow I must in space already" he said.

Jesse was trying not to burst out laughing by this guy's corny way it trying to flirt with her. Out of the corner of her eye she Ben trying to not kill him for flirting with her.

"Ok, one my name is Jesse, two that's got to be the corniest way to get a girl pal" Jesse stated.

The look on his face was priceless and she decided to get him back for her uncle. She walked over to him grabbed the camera out of his hands and took a picture.

"Camera: $300, memory stick: $50, the look on your face for the lamest pick up line ever for trying to get a girl: priceless" Jesse said.

Jesse walked past him while handing him the camera back and walked over to Ben. Sue and Reed were trying hard not to laugh at her remark to Johnny.

"I see you met my brother Johnny, Jesse" Sue said.

"I see" Jesse said.

"Nicely done Jesse" Ben whispered while walking up to her.

When they were walking to the rocket they saw Victor making a speech to a crowd of news reporters. After a few of them move Ben sees Debbie and walks over to her with Jesse.

"Debbie, this is my niece Jesse" Ben says while moving out of the way.

"Hello dear its going to be nice to have you as a niece" Debbie says shaking Jesse's hand.

"Same here to" Jesse replied.

When they all get on the rocket Jesse sits beside Ben and noticed the picture Debbie gave him. She smiled knowing her uncle was getting married soon to Debbie.

After a few hours they begin the launch count down and Jesse is nervous at first but she gets a smile from Ben.

They arrived at the space station and got ready to land and look around. Jesse looked like she was on the edge of her seat from all the excitement. When the docked Sue and Victor lead them to the command center where Jesse is in awe at the site.

"Wow this place is even better up in person then in a picture" Jesse said.

Reed looks at the stars and looks like a kid in a candy store at the time. Jesse walks over to him and looks out the window as well.

After about a few minutes she walked down with Ben when he was suppose to go for a space walk.

"Please tell me your dawg's not trying to rekindle things with my sister" Johnny said to Ben.

"Course not, strictly business" Jesse said in defense for Ben.

"Yea well his eyes say different" Johnny said.

"Hey, two hearts got busted last time maybe she's not over it either" Ben stated.

"Well there's Victor more coins then God" Jesse listed.

"Then there's Reed worth less then a postage stamp" Johnny said finishing for her.

Jesse looks at Johnny with the look of death and then decided to go talk to Reed for a bit and walked off. When Jesse saw Reed she walked over to him, in her opinion Reed looked depressed.

"Hey you ok Reed" Jesse asked feeling concerned.

"Yea" Reed said looking at her.

"It's about Sue isn't it" Jesse said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Jesse noticed that he nodded a bit and then a alarm started to go off startling them. Then a picture appeared in numbers saying something about the wave hitting the station in ten minutes.

"No no, imposable its to fast" Reed said with fear in his voice.

"What's to fast, what's wrong Reed" Jesse asked with worry.

"The cloud is going to hit in 10 min and counting" Reed said.

"Oh no, Ben" Jesse said with fear and she ran off to go get Ben in.

When Jesse arrived down where Ben and Johnny were she saw the cloud coming. Johnny looked out from looking at a clip board and saw Jesse running toward him.

"Hey Jesse what's the matter" Johnny asked.

"Johnny we have to get Ben in NOW" Jesse said.

Just then Reed came in and then Reed got on the line with Ben.

"Ben we need you inside now" Reed said urgently.

"I ain't done arranging your flowers, egghead" Ben said from the radio.

"Ben this is serious turn around" Jesse said in a worried fearful voice.

Then Ben turns around and noticed the cloud was right behind him and closing in.

"Roger that, on my way Jess" Ben said.

"Come on Ben, come on" Reed said.

Just then the lights start to flicker and spark and then go out, the halls started to rumble out of the coming of the cloud. Jesse watched Ben helplessly as she saw the solar cloud approach Ben at a high rate. Jesse heard what Victor said but didn't care at the moment.

"Victors right, Johnny, Jesse get up to the command center, and close the shields" Reed said.

"But what about you" Johnny said.

But one look from Johnny and Jesse told him that they were staying with him.

"Come on big guy, you can do it" Johnny yelled to Ben.

"I'm not going to make it" Ben said worried.

"Ben jump" Jesse yelled.

"Johnny, Reed, Jesse" Sue said rounding a corner.

Then every thing went in slow motion as Jesse watched in horror as Ben was hurled into the compartment.

"BEN" Jesse screamed.

Out of reflex Johnny brought Jesse to him and pushed a button that closed the doors and he turned so he would take most of the blow. The cloud came through and hit them all full force.

Jesse tried to cry out in pain but couldn't as the cloud hit her. It felt like her bones were being crushed, her head felt like it was going to explode, her skin felt like knives were stabbing her repeatedly. Jesse felt Johnny fall and since Jesse was in his arms she fell as well. When the storm passed she felt her vision fading fast and she blacked out. But before she could she took one last look at Ben and saw him fall to the ground.

End Chapter

**Wait to see what happens in the next chapter to find out more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast Girl**

**So here is the next chapter of the story. Oh yea, Reed and Sue treat Jesse as a family member.**

**Chapter 2**

Jesse felt as if her head was through a blender and slowly opened her eyes, but she soon fond out to keep them shut as ray's of light hit her. Then she remembered that they were still on the station and shot up, bad idea as a serge of pain coursed through her. She winced as she eased herself down and began to pant trying to get rid of the pain. When the pain went away she slowly got up and the pain didn't hurt a much as it first did. Jesse placed her feet on the floor and tried to stand but fond that her feet were like jelly. She stumbled at first but soon fond a way to move without falling by holding on to the bed. Just as she was about to stand fully a nurse came in and yelped a bit and ran out of the room. Jesse was a bit confused as to what that was all about and waited a bit before she came back with Reed and Sue.

"Oh my God, Jess" Sue said and ran over and hugged her.

"What happened Reed" Jesse said in a voice below a whisper.

"We were rescued from the Station and came here" Reed said as he looked at Jesse.

"Where's Ben" she said.

"He's still in bed resting, he woke up this morning, other the then that Ben's fine" Sue said.

Jesse sighed in relief and sat up a bit and looked at them fully. Reed sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry you guy's its all my fault" Reed said.

Jesse was now up fully and brought Reed into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong Reed, if it wasn't for you Ben would be dead" Jesse muttered.

"Now if you don't mind I would love to get out of this hospital dress" she continued.

Reed nodded and moved to get out of the room, while Sue smiled and also moved to get up.

"Jess also I would look in the mirror" Sue said before she left.

Jesse was curious as to what Sue meet by that and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When Jesse looked in the mirror she nearly screamed at the site.

Jesse's dark brown hair was now a light brown with a reddish hue to it, and her eyes were no longer blue but were a fiery amber color.

Jesse was a little impressed at the new changes and decided on wearing a black baggy pull on sweater, and a pair of blue jeans.

After she got changed she decided to go and see Ben and get something to eat while she was at it.

When she walked out she saw a few people and workers but she went straight to Bens room. She knocked first until Ben opened the door looking grouchy but his mood changed when her saw Jesse.

"Ben, I'm so glad your ok" Jesse said while giving hum a bone crushing hug.

"Jesse, you hair and your eyes, you ok" Ben asked while motioning to her hair.

"I don't know I'm guessing that the cloud changed it" Jesse admitted.

"Well I think it looks great Jess" Ben admitted.

"Thanks, anyway I'm going to go get something to eat ok" Jesse said.

Ben nodded and went back into his room to sleep, but it was a good thing to see Jesse ok to.

Jesse continued down the hall and saw a lunch room and picked up a plate and grabbed mostly fruit and sat at a table.

When she was finished she paid and went for a walk around outside for a bit. She then noticed a oak tree and climbed up to sit in it and closed her eye's for a bit.

Jesse thought about what happened at the station that day, then she remembered that Johnny was holding her when the cloud came. Jesse blushed but quickly shook her thoughts and remembered a time in her life when her and Ben last saw each other, it was at her birthday party and she got a dog from Ben. Jesse opened her eyes and noticed that her vision was sharper and as well as her smell. She then ran her tongue across the teeth and noticed that her dull canine's were now sharp fangs, She also had bushy dog tail as well.

"What the" Jesse said to herself.

Jesse looked at her hands and saw her nails were longer and pointed as well. She thought for a moment and went to climb down but slipped. Jesse then turned so her feet and hands went first and waited for the impacted. But it came softly and made Jesse open her eyes in confusion as to how the ground felt soft.

When Jesse opened her eyes she screamed at what she saw and fell on her rear. She had ears like a dog and fur as well. Jesse went over to a puddle and looked in and jumped back a bit. She WAS a dog, she had black fur all over where her skin was her clothes were gone as well, her whole appearance was a black dog now ( . Then it hit her, Jesse needed to go find the others and show them what happened to her. So Jesse took off running into the building and ignored all the workers looking at her and looked for the others.

When Jesse rounded a corner she saw Reed, Sue and Johnny at the end of the hallway and ran to them.

"Reed were is Jesse" Sue asked worriedly.

Just as Jesse approached them and stopped and remembered that she was a dog and they couldn't see her like this.

"Oh if only I were me again" she thought.

As soon as Jesse though of that her appearance changed again, but she didn't go all the way human though. She stood up and noticed that she still had her dog ears, her tail, and her fangs (she looks like inuyasha but with a dog tail now). Jesse pulled her hood on and tucked her tail in more so it wasn't visible at the time and walked up to them.

"Guy's" Jesse whispered.

Sue, Reed and Johnny looked over to see Jesse coming towards them slowly with her hood up.

"Jesse are you ok" Reed asked worriedly.

"Um, yes I'm find just really freaked out" Jesse said fully walking up to them.

"What happened to you Jesse" Sue asked while looking her over.

Jesse looked all around to see if anybody else was watching besides them at the moment. When finding none she slowly pulled down the hem of her pant a little to let her tail out. When her tail was out she noticed that the others were gapping at her. Jesse paused before pulling her hood off and letting her ears twitch a little bit. Jesse looked at the others and noticed finally that Johnny was in nothing but a pink parka tied around him.

"Jesse, wow" was all what Johnny said.

"Your not the only on Jess, we all had the same thing" Reed reassured her.

"Reed is right Jesse" Sue added in as well.

Then Jesse's ears picked up noises from were Ben was suppose to be located in. Ben sounded like he needed help and he was yelling.

"Ben" was all that Jesse said before she took off down the hall to Ben's room and leaving the others behind her.

"Jesse" Sue and Reed said as she zoomed past them.

When Jesse approached Ben's room she heard big bangs and crashes along with him yelling. Jesse couldn't say anything, the thing that scared her the most was something happening to her uncle Ben. Then the others came behind Jesse and then heard the noises as well and tried to get in.

"Ben, it's me Jesse open up we need to talk pleases" Jesse said knocking on the door, nothing.

"Flame on, flame off, flame-" Johnny starts while making a flame come to his fingers.

"Johnny stop it" Sue snapped.

Then Reed decides to try and get Ben's attention and moved to the door. Ben before anything is said a loud crack was heard and they turned to the door. Jesse was in a panic mood at the thought of what happened with Ben. Then Jesse turned to the door where Reed was sliding his whole arm under the door and made her jump in surprise. They all heard a click and the door opened and Reed's hand snapped back into place and Johnny looked at him.

"Eww that's disgusting" Johnny said.

After Johnny said that they heard a loud crash and then nothing.

They entered and saw that the room Ben was in was trashed, wood was splinters, glass scattered all over the ground, the bed was deformed.

"Ben..." Jesse started and then noticed the giant hole in the wall.

"What is that thing" Johnny asked while squinting a bit to see something running away.

Just then Jesse was a picture on the ground of him and Debbie and it hit her like a tone of bricks. While the others are talking to Victor who had appeared sometime ago. Reed looks at Jesse and saw the picture and knew right away where Ben was heading.

"So where do you think the big guy's heading" Johnny asked Reed.

"He's going home" Jesse answered for him.

After Johnny got dressed they left to get Ben before he got into trouble. Jesse however was looking out the door window anxiously looking for any signs of him. Sue say this and put a hand on her shoulder and tried to get Jesse to relax a bit. Jesse reluctantly calmed down and then realized that she was still in her half dog form and reached into her pocket and pulled on a black beanie and carefully tucked her ears in, she also curled her tail around her waist as a belt.

After awhile they noticed that traffic was getting bad around the bridge and people were running toward it and getting out of there cars. Then Jesse remembered that she could smell things that others couldn't and rolled down the window a little and took a whiff of the air and smelled Ben not to far from them, and it was coming from the crowd of people.

"What's the matter Jess" Johnny asked curiously.

"I smell Ben and that's were the crowd is going" Jesse stated while opening the door.

Reed, Sue and Johnny got out and followed her until they got to a block in the road preventing them from getting in.

"How do we get in" Johnny asks trying to see past the heads of bystanders.

Then Reed looks at Sue and points to her and then Sue understands now fully and tries to go invisible, but then she notices that her cloths are still there. Then Reed noticed and whispered and Sue looked like she was going to go red with embarrassment. Meanwhile Jesse is trying to cope with a cop and is unsuccessful at it and she was getting very angry with them. Jesse then noticed Reed had a shocked look his face and Sue's cloths were on the floor. Just as she say them run past Jesse herd a loud crash and a fire truck swerved to get out of the way and crashed along the edge. When some of the people screamed she caught a sight of a teen trapped near some cars as a gas tank exploded , and Johnny jumped over a car and turned her so she wouldn't get burned. Just Jesse saw a stray flame come towards Sue she put her hand out and stopped the flame by a wave of light. Sue pushed back the flame and put it out just as Johnny came out with the teen. Jesse saw what looked like Ben pulling the fire truck up and as he was doing so a man on the back ladder fell. Reed caught him by stretching out and grabbing him before he fell into the water and pulled him up. Ben finished pulling the truck up safely and Jesse sighed in relief knowing things were taken care of now. Ben and the others came over and Jesse came out of the crowd of people looking happy.

"Wow, that was cool" Jesse said in a amused voice.

Just as she said that there was a loud creak of metal they looked and saw a beam that was broken start to fall.

"MOMMY HELP" came a voice of a child that fell on the pavement.

Jesse felt something in her snap and she ran at full speed toward the child. Then she realized that she wasn't going to make it in time. She didn't notice that now she ran on all fours and her hat fell off along the was and fur grew from her skin. Jesse ran and caught the kid in her mouth and pulled the kid away just as the beam fell where they were. Jesse gave the kid to her mom and trotted over to the others who were looking shocked.

"Hey Jess, you look different" Ben said shocked.

Jesse then realized that she was in a full dog form now and she remembered how she got that way before. Once Jesse was in FULL human she looked at Ben, she wasn't scared but she was just shocked a little.

"Ben don't you ever run off like that again, you hade me worried sick" Jesse said a little mad.

Just then a few officers came and pointed guns towards them telling them to freeze. Ben stepped a little in front of Jesse incase the fired there guns. But most of the crowd told them not to shoot them and they were heroes. Ben caught sight of Debbie and when he tried to approach her she backed away frightened, then she pulled the ring off her finger and set it on the ground and walked away. Jesse looked like she was going to cry herself, Ben didn't deserve this, he was a kind man and now Debbie walked out on him like that. Then Jesse walked up to Ben and so did Reed, he picked up the Ring for Ben and made an oath to him. Jesse put a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled knowing she would help Ben as well.

They all were now in a police tent getting checked out by doctors by having various test done on them. Some doctors were trying to look at Jesse and she made a low growl at them meaning stay away. Just as a officer came in and looked like he was through allot.

"You got a lot of reporters out there" he said amazed.

"We're not going public with this we're scientists, not celebrities" Reed informed him and Jesse nodded.

"It's to late for that, son" he sympathized while turning on the TV.

Every channel had it on and most of them were calling them the fantastic 5 and what they did.

"That's what there calling you, the fantastic 5" he continued.

Then Johnny got up and headed for the exit but got stopped by Jesse.

"Johnny wait shouldn't you think about this" Jesse asked concerned.

Johnny thought for a seconded and came up with an answer "Ok done thinking".

Jesse looked at Sue, Ben and Reed and they all ran back out to stop Johnny from making a BIG mistake. Just as they ran out they got caught in blinding light's of cameras of paparazzi and new people asking them numerous questions. Then the Chief fireman came out and asked then who was the leader to get the mess straightened out.

"That would be me" Johnny started happily.

"No seriously" the chief asked not buying Johnny's attempt to be leader.

Then Sue, Jesse, Ben and Johnny looked at Reed like they were waiting for something.

"your on son" he continued.

Reed looked like he was skittish and nervous at first so he took the microphone.

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet-unidentified radioactive energy, most likely some kind of nucleotide compoun--" Reed started but was cut short of people asking more questions.

In Jesse's opinion it was a nuisance and she was getting a headache form all the cameras flashing.

"We don't know much more than you do, at this point. Which is why we will be going directly to the lab, where we can diagnose our symptoms and--" Sue said but didn't finish because of the flaring of questions.

"Symptoms? So it's like a disease" one asked worriedly.

"Symptoms? Please. If having powers is a disease, then yeah we got it. And we are gonna blow your minds. There's a new day dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five."

Then the reporters noticed Ben and decided to fling more questions.

"That thing doesn't look too fantastic" a another reported added towards Ben.

At that comment Jesse's anger flared almost to a braking point that she was going to lash out at them. Reed saw this and decided to cut in to keep Jesse from killing someone.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero who's been through a terrible orde-" Reed stated to them making Jesse calm down a bit, but he was cut off by Johnny.

"What he's trying to say is: every team needs a mascot..." Johnny said as if it were a joke that all the reporters laughed at.

Jesse's anger boiled to a new level and her eye's flared an amber color, they also turned into slits. Reed held Jesse back from killing Johnny at any point.

"Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, to cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line..." Reed said with a bit of anger laced in it as well.

They all leave to the tenet and to get into a police convoy and headed to some place called Baxter Building. Jesse on the other hand had a bad feeling in her that told her things were just beginning for them.

End chapter 2

Ok there is the second chapter to this story. To get an idea of Jesse's form in this chapter is like this, if you have seen the show Inuyasha, she's like him but with a tail and she's black instead of white. If your wondering YES I am updating all my stories. Also I would like ideas for new stories coming soon. also check out my other stories that I have written on my main site.


End file.
